Neil Alderton
Neil Alderton directed 84 'episodes ''Coronation Street from July 2004 to July 2007, including two extended episodes, and from August 2016. He won the chance to work on Granada drama productions as part of a talent initiative put forward by the company in 2004 whereby the winners would be mentored for a year by an experienced director with a view to working on Coronation Street and Emmerdale. The other winning candidates who eventually worked on the programme were Sean Crotty, Mark McKillop, Pip Banyard and Dayle Evans-Kar. Episodes directed by Neil Alderton 2000s '''2004 (12 episodes) *Episode 5802 (16th July 2004) *Episode 5803 (18th July 2004) *Episode 5844 (13th September 2004) *Episode 5845 (13th September 2004) *Episode 5846 (15th September 2004) *Episode 5847 (17th September 2004) *Episode 5848 (19th September 2004) *Episode 5913 (13th December 2004) *Episode 5914 (13th December 2004) *Episode 5915 (15th December 2004) *Episode 5916 (17th December 2004) *Episode 5917 (19th December 2004) 2005 (20 episodes) *Episode 5996 (4th April 2005) *Episode 5997 (4th April 2005) *Episode 5998 (6th April 2005) *Episode 5999 (8th April 2005) *Episode 5999a (10th April 2005) *Episode 6000 (11th April 2005) *Episode 6028 (16th May 2005) *Episode 6029 (16th May 2005) *Episode 6030 (18th May 2005) *Episode 6031 (20th May 2005) *Episode 6032 (22nd May 2005) *Episode 6063 (4th July 2005) *Episode 6064 (4th July 2005) *Episode 6065 (6th July 2005) *Episode 6066 (8th July 2005) *Episode 6067 (10th July 2005) *Episode 6098 (22nd August 2005) *Episode 6099 (22nd August 2005) *Episode 6100 (24th August 2005) *Episode 6101 (28th August 2005) (Double episode) 2006 (10 episodes) *Episode 6217 (30th January 2006) *Episode 6218 (30th January 2006) *Episode 6219 (1st February 2006) *Episode 6220 (3rd February 2006) *Episode 6221 (5th February 2006) *Episode 6297 (22nd May 2006) *Episode 6298 (22nd May 2006) *Episode 6299 (24th May 2006) *Episode 6300 (26th May 2006) *Episode 6301 (28th May 2006) 2007 (10 episodes) *Episode 6525 (2nd April 2007) *Episode 6526 (2nd April 2007) *Episode 6527 (4th April 2007) *Episode 6528 (6th April 2007) *Episode 6529 (8th April 2007) *Episode 6599 (16th July 2007) *Episode 6600 (16th July 2007) *Episode 6601 (18th July 2007) *Episode 6602 (20th July 2007) *Episode 6603 (22nd July 2007) 2010s 2016 (10 episodes) *Episode 8973 (22nd August 2016) *Episode 8974 (22nd August 2016) *Episode 8975 (24th August 2016) *Episode 8976 (26th August 2016) *Episode 8977 (26th August 2016) *Episode 9009 (10th October 2016) *Episode 9010 (10th October 2016) *Episode 9011 (12th October 2016) *Episode 9012 (14th October 2016) *Episode 9013 (14th October 2016) 2017 (5 episodes) *Episode 9303 (20th November 2017) *Episode 9304 (20th November 2017) *Episode 9305 (22nd November 2017) *Episode 9306 (22nd November 2017) *Episode 9307 (23rd November 2017) 2018 (8 episodes) *Episode 9349 (10th January 2018) *Episode 9350 (10th January 2018) *Episode 9351 (12th January 2018) *Episode 9352 (12th January 2018) *Episode 9648 (25th December 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9650 (26th December 2018) *Episode 9651 (28th December 2018) *Episode 9652 (28th December 2018) 2019 (9 episodes) *Episode 9707 (4th March 2019) *Episode 9708 (4th March 2019) *Episode 9711 (7th March 2019) *Episode 9758 (1st May 2019) *Episode 9759 (1st May 2019) *Episode 9760 (3rd May 2019) *Episode 9761 (3rd May 2019) *Episode 9762 (6th May 2019) *Episode 9763 (6th May 2019) Alderton, Neil